


The World Was a Cobbler Crust Made Off Brown Sugar and Cinnamon

by Ajluv



Series: Pollen and Powdered Sugar [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: All the relationships from the first one are still there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery AU, M/M, Why are there so many redheads, flower shop au, they just aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajluv/pseuds/Ajluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bakery is hiring, but with all the excessive staring across the street, it's a wonder any work gets done. </p><p>Based off of the "you opened a shop across from mine" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Was a Cobbler Crust Made Off Brown Sugar and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended to the men of easy or k company. This was written because I forgot about one very important redhead. Seriously, so many redheads in these series. I hope I'm not forgetting any of the

"Hey! You schmucks still need job applicants?" Malarkey guffawed loudly from the front of the store, arms spread like the second coming of Jesus. Dick, who was torn between texting Lewis from across the street and icing strawberry cupcakes immediately dropped both tasks and darted out from behind the counter to give Don a hug before Sledge and Babe could barrel out from the back and beat him to it. 

"Who the fuck is hirin' around here?" Babe joked nasally, cackling, throwing a dough encrusted apron behind him in his haste to greet their visitor. "Sure ain't us!" 

He reached out, and in an impressive move, somehow wrangled Malarkey in a headlock. Malarkey who had just come of a summer job of mowing lawns and landscaping, fought back and soon they were just playfully grappling at each other's necks with no actual malice intended. 

While they tussled, Dick took a quick look over the accounts he kept up front for now. It seemed reasonable to hire a fourth person, both the budget and the amount of work needed allowed for it, plus Don was a hardworking friend and he seemed like a pretty good choice. 

"Hey, wait till you see the view!" Small but over enthusiastic Sledge bounced, gesturing towards the shop window which gave the perfect view of Daisies and Confused, the florist shop across the street. 

Malarkey looked puzzled, but humored the kid. "Flowers are nice, better then astro turf and mulch." He said, reaching for the packet of papers Dick was handing to him over the counter. 

Babe, Sledge and Dick all shared a meaningful look, tutting at Don's well meant innocence. 

"It ain't just the flowers." Babe whispered to Malarkey, nodding his head knowingly. 

"Tell you what." Dick spoke up, with an idea. "Why don't you start out by fixing the upside down Grand Opening sign out front and then see if you know what we mean." He nodded secretly to his co owners and crossed his fingers. 

Shrugging, Malarkey pulled out the ladder from the back storage closet and dragged it outside. As he climbed the ladder, the bright sun in the cloudless sky caught his brilliant hair and lit it up like a gorgeous ginger beacon. 

Across the street, Skip. Muck, the newest employee of the florist shop, dropped a watering can right on the geraniums as he gaped in shock at the man climbing the ladder outside of the Sweet Treat.

"Another one?" Snafu noted with disinterest, staring at the shattered pottery and dirt dangerously near his feet. "Damn. We ain't nothin but a bunch o' schoolgirls." 

Skip, who was certainly blushing enough to be a schoolgirl, just stammered, snippets of the words "hot tamale" the only legible thing coming from his mouth.


End file.
